Falling in Love
by Beautiful Green Eyes
Summary: In a time where a war is happening. when people are dying, and when the world is in such a tragedy that it seems as though nothing good can happen, two people are falling in love...


Red. All I see is red. I see red when I walk into the house of my deceased godfather, when Mrs. Weasley comes running down the hall, screaming and hugging me. I see red when Mr. Weasley shakes my hand and gives me a small smile. I see red when Ron comes up to me, looking relieved to see me alive. I see red when I fall into the twins traps. And I see red when I look at her.

But that's not all I see. I see red and brown, the colours of her hair and eyes. I see white, the colour of her teeth, clearly visible when she smiles at me. I see black, the colour of her eyelashes, her long eyelashes that make her beautiful eyes even more beautiful. I see purple, the colour of her turtleneck as she wraps her arms around me and hugs me. I see blue, the colour of her pants as she sits down and crosses her legs. I see pink, the colour of her nail polish as she picks up her book and starts reading. I see green, the colour of the eye shadow that is barely visible.

It's amazing what she can do to me. It's amazing how she can make my heart stop when she smiles at me, how she makes me go weak in the knees when she hugs me. It's amazing how she makes me feel ashamed when she yells at me when I've done something 'incredibly stupid and gitlike' according to her. It's amazing how many times my gaze has gone down to her lips. It's amazing how well she understands me. It's amazing how different she is from her brothers, yet, at the same time, how alike they all are. It's amazing how I didn't notice her before.

* * *

Green. I see green when I look into those deep eyes. Those eyes that seem to search you, like looking for answers. Those amazing eyes that have captured my attention so many times.

I also see black. Black when I look at that messy black hair, that hair I have been longing to run my hands through for years. Black when he looks at you, with that searching green eyed stare of his. Yet I notice different things to. I notice the black of his shirt, with red writing, though it's pretty illegible. I see blue, the colour of his jeans, and white, the colour of his shoes. I see red, the colour of his lips, oh those lips. Those lips that are more interesting then anything on TV.

I notice him quite a lot. I notice the different things he does, like how he squints his eyes when he's thinking hard, or how he is almost always doing things with his hands, as if leaving them still for to long will cause him to inflict pain on himself. I notice how he pretty much avoids eye contact with you, except in rare occasions. I notice how he mostly keeps to himself, how unusual he is, compared to how other 17 year old boys usually act.

It's amazing how he can still make me go weak at the knees. How his smile (at the rare chance he ever _does_ smile) makes me feel dizzy. How his laugh (once again, at the rare chance he does laugh) makes me feel like collapsing into his arms. How the look on his face when I scold him (funny word, scold is, but anyways) make me feel like hugging him. How he looks when he sees anything that once belonged to Sirius simply makes me want to hold him and comfort him. It's simply amazing how different he is from that 11 year old boy who asked how to get onto the platform. It's amazing how different he is from the rest of the world, yet at the same time, how alike he is. It's amazing that I'm still not over him.

* * *

I had a dream about her. I dreamt she was kissing me, but then, Voldemort came and took her away. And then I realised…I can't have her. If Voldemort ever found out, then she would be taken away. It happened with Sirius, who says it can't happen to her, too. And now I'm so upset I have to go downstairs. Have to face this dark house, with the air practically screaming dark arts. Have to face the place where Sirius once sang Christmas songs…(okay, back on topic).

The funny thing is, well not that funny, but that's not the point, is that, I never imagined that I would be moping around like a love struck teenager. At this rate, I might end up like my father, asking her out everyday, only to be rejected each time, without hesitation. Of course, if I did end up like him, I would end up marrying her, which is a plus, but still…

I collapsed onto a chair. It is extremely dark at night in this horrid house, so I was surprised when I heard a squeal erupt from underneath me. I got up and lit my wand…only to find her sitting on the chair, looking at me with a surprised look on my face.

"Oh, umm, sorry" I whispered, hoping the rest of the house hadn't woken up. It was quite surprising when she burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked her, confused. I was never very comfortable when people started laughing at me. And believe me, it happens a lot.

"Oh nothing…sometimes I just burst out in laughter for no real reason." I stared at her, desperate to make eye contact, but scared to do so.

I think I'm going crazy.

* * *

I had a strange dream. I dreamt that I was kissing him, and then Voldemort came and took me away. And then I sat up, reality hitting me like a truck. I wanted him, sure, but even if there was a slim chance that he wanted me, which I highly doubt, but still, I knew that, no matter how much he wanted me(if he did, that is), he wouldn't have me. He is just too protective of his friends to put them in any harm. He's just too noble.

I was completely upset about this, so I went downstairs and plopped down onto an armchair. And roughly 2 minutes later, I was jerked out of my train of thought by the fact that there was now someone sitting on me. I looked up, to see him. And then, I burst out laughing, right after his apology.

And my explanation is that I simply burst out laughing randomly sometimes. Great. I could see he looked agitated though, so I calmed down.

"I'm sorry…here, you can sit down to." I told, him moving over. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't place, and then sit down, and my heart gave a jolt at how close we were. Indeed, I could smell his shampoo.

I think I'm going crazy.

* * *

I couldn't believe how close we were. I could smell her. She smelt like…peaches. Peaches? Oh yeah, there were peaches in our dinner. I heard her yawn. It must have been pretty late, but I hadn't checked the time. I was pretty tired myself. But I immediately jerked awake when I felt her lie her head on my shoulder. I prayed she didn't hear my beating heart.

I watched as she closed her eyes. I thought she was drifting off to sleep and was about to take her up to bed, when she lifted her head, and all of a sudden my shoulder felt cold, like something was missing.

"Well, I'm extremely tired. I think I'm gonna go up to bed." She said, and was that a hint of hesitation? Or am I delirious?

"Well, night." She said, getting up and walking towards the staircase. And, I swear I got up and followed her, but I'm not entirely sure. My mind is kind of at a blank.

"Wait." I told her, and I watched as she turned around to look at me. Half of me was screaming _No! You don't want to put her in danger!_ While the other half shouted _just do it! You know you want to!_ But I could hardly hear them. I could hardly hear anything, in fact. However, I was fully aware of my heart beating faster then it ever did, and I could also distinguish that her breathing was rather shallow and very close to me.

I summoned up all of my courage and leaned in.

* * *

I watched him lean in, my heart beating so fast and hard, I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. I had never been this nervous in my life; this was a completely different feeling from when I had ever kissed Michael. I watched as if in slow motion, his head tilting to the side, and I felt mine do the same. I could not believe it, I was going to go crazy if this took any longer, yet at the same time, I didn't want to rush it. I didn't even know what to do! My brain seemed to have blanked out.

I gently let my eyelids flutter close as his soft lips touched mine. It was amazing. I have never been kissed like this in my life. I couldn't believe it. A whole mess of feelings rushed through my body, but I couldn't identify them. My arms were limp at my side, but I was kissing him back. I eventually found my arms around his neck, but I'm not sure how that happened. I'm a bit blank on everything that happened in my life, actually.

* * *

When I kissed her, my whole body went mad, but surprisingly, my mind stayed calm. Well, calmer then the rest of my body anyway. Thoughts were rushing through my head, some good, and some bad. However, one thought stuck in my brain for quite a long time.

_This is a lot better then kissing Cho!_

This was true. When I was kissing Cho, I felt a lot of mixed emotions. When I'm kissing her, one emotion flowed through my veins. And she wasn't crying, which was a plus.

I felt her arms around my neck after a few seconds that had felt like hours. I was about to place my hands on her waist, when she pulled away. I was quite annoyed. That was one of the best feelings I had ever felt in my life, and that was yanked out of my reach, just like everything else in my life.

"Wow." She whispered, and I stared at her. I could think of quite a lot more words to describe that then _wow!_

_

* * *

_

Wow. That is not the word I was looking for. Amazing, fantastic, breath taking, it took long enough, were just a few.

"Well, that was certainly…" I heard him whisper, and some force inside of me told me to do it again.

"Amazing" I whispered, as I leaned in to once again capture his lips.

* * *

I don't know all of these feelings inside me. But I know one thing. I am in love with Ginny Weasley.

* * *

My mind, in its present state, can't really identify any feelings at the present time. But I know one thing. I am in love with Harry Potter.

* * *

The End! 


End file.
